Conductor
by loveless139
Summary: Lance has a twin sister. She finds her way to a certain blue furred boy. Chaos ensues. High school drama. Mutant trauma. And Meatballs. Trust me. So, worth your time. KurtxOC AU Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first X-men Fic. So if I screw something up, please tell me nicely and I will try to fix it.

Chapter One

"Karina, please! You're the only one I can ask." Lance begged his twin sister, who was lounging on her bed reading a magazine.

"Why can't you take Toad or Fred? Why bother me? I have to get ready to transfer into your school tomorrow." The brown-haired woman stated non-caringly.

"Because I don't trust them," The boy almost begged. "I'll make it worth your time."

"Highly unlikely, Lance." The seventeen-year-old girl sighed, turning a page.

The boy held up a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. The girl looked up and blinked. Then, tossing the magazine, she stood, snagged the alcohol, and pushed her brother out of the room.

"I'll be ready in half an hour. Go away now." She stated. Grinning, the teen took a generous swig of the whiskey.

Lights were flashing. Colors were spiraling. Lance was off dancing with Kitty from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children.

'Gifted my ass,' Karina thought with a smirk drinking her whiskey. 'Such a nice way of saying, 'hey, you're a freak of nature. A mutant.'

The girl patted her skirt to make sure her money was still there. A person pulled at her halter-top from behind. Kicking backwards, she kicked him in between his legs. Suddenly, Karina noticed a boy who seemed far too uptight to be there of his own free will. Therefore, she wandered over.

"Here. This'll help you relax a little." Karina stated passing the boy her cup of whiskey. The boy took a drink before gagging.

"Vhat is that?" He asked in a German accent handing back the cup.

Raising an eyebrow, Karina answered with a smirk, "Whiskey." The boy looked a little green. "Why are you here? You don't exactly look like you wanna be here."

"I came here with a friend, so she could meet her boyfriend." The boy answered eyeing the girl's cup. She offered him the drink again. He took another drink.

"Funny. I'm here with my brother, so he can meet his girlfriend. Not that I mind. I love raves." Karina stated.

The boy looked at her strangely. "Vhy?" He asked taking another gulp of whiskey.

With a brilliant grin, Karina answered. "I like to watch the people who come to these. Then, I make up a background story for them. Plus, I enjoy the music."

He opened his mouth but never got the chance to make his comment. "Kurt. I can't believe you and Kitty snuck out," An older boy with short brown hair and red shades yelled. "I expect this from her but not from you. What are you drinking?" The newest companion snatched the cup away. "Whiskey. You are in so much trouble."

"Scott, calm down." Jean tried.

"Who the hell are you? Were you the one who gave him the alcohol?" Scott snapped. "Do you realize he's only seventeen?"

"Hey, pops," Karina growled. "Stop yelling. Kurt only had a few drinks. Yes, I gave it to him," She turned to Kurt. "You're only seventeen?" The German boy nodded slightly. "Cool. We're the same age then." This caused the older boy to gap.

"That's it. We're leaving!" Scott declared as Kitty showed up looking sheepish. He turned and walked away with the other three following him. Kurt turned back to see the girl standing next to an identical looking boy he recognized. 'Lance is her brother!' He thought in surprise.

"Catch you later, X-men." Karina laughed as she pushed her hand through her shoulder length hair. The German boy's eyes grew wide as streaks of color developed where the girl's fingers had passed through her hair. A deep electric blue.

"Man, it's so unfair that Scott grounded us." Kitty complained while Kurt and she walked to his locker.

Someone was organizing stuff in the locker next to his, which had been un-occupied previously. He ignored the person for the time being. The boy concentrated on getting his own books.

"Vhat is unfair is how I got grounded vhen you drug me there." Kurt pointed out. Suddenly, the locker next to his shut. He turned to see the girl from the night before.

"Morning, Kurt. Kitty. Tough luck, huh?" Karina smirked before turning and walking off.

Kitty recovered first. "Who is that chick?" She asked flabbergasted.

"That chick is cool," Was Kurt's only reply.

"And, now we know who Kurt has the hots for." Evan snickered walking by, causing Kurt to blush slightly.

Around the corner, Lance was leaning against the wall. There was no way he was going to let the blue wanna-be human near his sister. It just wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong, Lance?" Petro teased. "You upset that the blue fur ball gets to spend more time with Kitty than you do?"

Lance pushed Petro to the ground before walking off. "Course not," He called over his shoulder. "Why the hell should I care? You better be prepared. Today is Karina's first day. She's gonna run you over if you're not ready." The silver haired boy just stared at his retreating back.

'Karina's enrolled here?' The speedster thought. 'Oh. Things are going to get so much more interesting around here.'

A/N: There's chapter one. I'm working on chapter two as you read, but it probably won't be posted for a while. Depends on the reviews, I get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Now for chapter two. I've had some good questions. Like what Karina's powers are and where's Wanda and what happened to Amanda. Trust me. Everything will come out in due time

"Well. There are a few things on your enrollment for I'd like to go over," The secretary said taking in the drop dead gorgeous girl in front of her. "You have no emergency contacts written down."

Karina smiled. "I'm an orphan and emancipated. There's really no one else to contact." She explained.

"Gloria, let's not harass the new student. I will work out the kinks in her enrollment later." A new voice stated.

"Of course, Ms. Darkholme," Gloria turned back to Karina. "Here's your schedule."

Principal Darkholme smiled at the girl. "Why don't I take you to your first class?" It wasn't a question, but Karina nodded anyway.

They walked out of the office. "I hope you adjust to our ways and rules soon. There's nothing wrong with needing a little help," Principal Darkholme smiled. " Be careful who you hand with. Remember to stay on track."

As the two women turned the corner, Karina de-coded what Mystique had just told her.

'I'd better fit in with the Brotherhood soon. I can ask my brother questions. Don't hang with the X-geeks,' the girl yawned. 'And concentrate on the plan.'

"Is that all?" Karina asked of the woman as the two reached thee door to the computer apps class.

The older one glared at her. The brown eyes shifting to reveal yellow irises. "Stick to the plan," She growled. "You're only getting a chance because of your brother's promises. Got it?"

Karina stepped past the woman. "What ever." She sighed opening the door, and entering the room.

The teacher turned to look at the girl who'd interrupted his class. "Mr. Ere, this is your new student." Ms. Darkholme explained.

"Oh. Well, Miss. Don't just stand there. Introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Ere told her.

With a sigh, Karina faced the rows of computers and students. Noting a certain blue-black haired seventeen-year-old boy sitting in the back row.

"My name is Karina Rutherford. I'm a junior. I just got back into the states from France about a week ago. Any questions?" It was a pre-written speech.

One of the cheerleaders had a smug look on her face. "You just got back from France? Can you speak French for us?" From the look in the girl's eyes, Karina could tell the girl was trying to embarrass her.

"Oui. Je m'appelle Karina Rutherford. J'ai dix-sept ans. J'aime français, chocolat, frites, et la voiture de sport. Je chante," Karina smirked. "Good enough for ya?"

The cheerleader had a look of disbelief as the new student looked at the principal.

"Kurt Wagner?" The woman looked at the boy in the back row. "You have the closest schedule to hers. So, you'll be helping Ms. Rutherford get settled in." Kurt nodded as Karina sat beside him.

The class resumed shortly after. Kurt glanced at her. " I didn't think I'd see you again so soon after last night." He whispered to her.

"You do realized you just made it sound like we slept together, right?" Karina pointed out, hiding her smile.

The German boy blushed and didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

A/N: This one is a little short but it just seemed like the perfect spot to stop. I promise I'll make it up to you later. Thank you Courtney Summers, feralfairy, and Umeplumblossom for reviewing. A few others marked the story on to alert but only you three reviewed. Thanks to the ones who put the story on alert, and my pen name on alert. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey. Here's chapter three of the story. Now for the great news. The chapter itself is over 1000 words. By about five words, but over 1000 words. Longer. Love me.

Chapter Three

The rest of the morning went by quietly and the two found themselves looking at the picnic table area, which was growing busier for lunch. Karina turned to Kurt.

"I'm going to go sit with my brother. Later, Kurt," She started to walk over to one of the tables. "Oh. Thanks for showing me around. I'll see you in Algebra during sixth block." Karina called over her shoulder as she started to jog towards her brother.

The girl sat down on the edge of the tabletop only to have a distinct boy with silver hair stop dead in front of her, knocking his milk off his tray.

"Hey there, speedy," Karina grinned snatching the carton of milk out of the air. "Mmmm. Chocolat, my favorite."

"You're in my spot." Pietro stated as the girl opened the milk.

After she took a drink, she smirked. "Funny. I didn't see your name on it."

Lance sat down with his lunch. "Shut up, 'Tro. Just sit down and get over it." He told the speed demon. Pietro glared at the girl before sitting down. Todd and Fred joined them soon after.

Karina eyed the four boys' lunch trays. "So, Magneto put you all on free lunches?" She snickered.

"No," Lance answered. "We all got summer jobs and saved our salaries to pay for lunch. Amongst other things."

"Other things?" Karina raised an eyebrow. "So, which one of you smokes?" Four pairs of eyes turned to Todd

"Bug off." The slightly green boy glared back. This for some reason caused the girl to start out laughing.

Her brother cleared his throat. "How's the plan going?"

"It goes. It's too early to try anything yet. However, I wouldn't say the plan's fit to fail. I'll make my move when it's time," She responded. "I will not be denied."

Lance nodded. "That's good." He replied.

"There are some interesting mutants here," Karina tossed the empty carton in the trash. "One can shot optic beams. A Psychic. Someone can produce spikes. A weather-controller. Kitty, who can phase through solid objects. Ice man," She listed. "And, of course, we can't forget Wolverine. Logan is as dangerous as Victor."

The boys looked at her in surprise. "Well, you've done your homework." Todd pointed out.

"Oui," The girl came back with. "They're very intriguing mutants."

"This coming from the mutant who isn't a mutant." Pietro muttered.

A hand connected with the silver haired boy's shoulder, shoving him off the seat and to the ground. "Don't you ever bring that up again, Maximoff," Karina growled. "Next time, I won't just shove you." She turned and stormed off.

Lance followed her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm skipping the rest of the day." Karina stated.

Her brother, knowing there was no way to stop her, simply said, "Okay. Be careful."

It had been several hours since Lance watched his sister speed off school ground. Now, he was talking to the owner of a small dark arcade.

"She's been at it since about noon. Hasn't missed a beat in the last hour, but she did when she first got here. Seems like she calmed down a lot." The man told him.

Lance watched his sister playing _Dance Dance Revolution_. It had always been her favorite for blowing off stress and anger. She was good at it. The girl had the ability to lose herself in the music. The talent for seeing the simplicity in the steps.

"You've gotten better since the last time I watched you play." He stated watching her finish the song.

Karina looked at her brother her eyes dull. "I've had a lot of practice in the past five years." She replied.

With a sigh, Lance looked at her. "Don't let Pietro get to you. He's just feeling threatened. Give him a few weeks and he'll be over it. Look at how Todd and Fred have adjusted to you moving in." the boy extended his hand to his twin. She took it and stepped off the game platform.

"You know my defect is my weak point." Karina muttered.

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, which is why I'm buying you a double dip of mint chocolate chip. It's still your favorite, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's still my favorite. Nothing can change that," She laughed before sobering up. "Lance, thanks for not thinking I'm a freak."

"I couldn't think you were a freak. You're my identical twin sister. If you're a freak, I'm a freak." The boy smiled at her.

The siblings walked silently to the nearest ice cream parlor. There, they got their frozen treats and started to walk home. The sun was shining. It was warm, but there were storm clouds on the horizon.

"So, what did you do while you were in France?" Lanced questioned quietly. He didn't know if this was a safe subject.

Karina was reserved as she thought over her past five years in the foreign country. Considered all of the things that had happened. "I hid for a while," She whispered honestly. "Always wore sunglasses. I covered every patch of bare skin that I could. I wouldn't talk to anyone. After about six or eight months, I ran into a woman, who understood what I was. She helped me, housed me, and taught me to control my power. Soon, I was able to go out and enjoy the sun on my skin without worrying about my powers.

"The woman taught me French, not to mention other educational bits. Numbers. Letters. Theories. Everything. If not for her, I'd still be like I was when I left here. I was lucky. Then, you sent your letter asking for a favor. It's her money I spend. My god, Lance. She's so rich, and doesn't mind what I buy or how expensive it is." Karina concluded with a smile.

Lance smiled too. "So, what is her name?" His sister stopped dead.

"She would never tell me," The girl sighed." Always just said, 'Call me Lady.' Then, she would smile and move right on." She finished her ice cream cone.

A/N: There you have it. *Falls over asleep*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bonjour. I've worked hard to bring you an update. You better appreciate it, ya hear? That's cause I'm in the middle of moving and still working on school.

Chapter Four

"You weren't in any of your afternoon classes." A German accented voice pointed out to Karina while she was fishing papers out of her locker.

"Oui," The girl muttered. "You'll have to excuse me. I was not feeling well. I'm afraid that jet lag lasts for quite a while on me."

Kurt blinked at her. "Ok,' He was trying hard not to blush. Failing horrible, but trying. "I guess I was worried. Um. Did you get your homework for your morning classes done?"

With an innocent grin, Karina nodded. "I even got my afternoon classes' homework. I called the teachers after school. They were happy to help me out." She answered as they started walking down the hall to their first block together.

"That's good." The boy couldn't keep his eyes off the girl.

"Yeah. My teachers were never this nice in Fran-" The new student was cut short when she tripped over a cheerleader's foot and fell. This scattered her stuff everywhere.

"Oops. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming." The cheerleader smirked.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for, Harper." Kitty had popped up out of nowhere.

The cheerleader sneered at her. "Whatever, freak."

Kurt started helping Karina gather up her things. When they stood up, he noticed she was bleeding. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're bleeding." He said as his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Karina snatched her arm away the second Kurt's fingers, all three of them (counting his thumb), brushed her skin. "Please, don't ever touch me." She said quickly with a panicked look in her eyes. Then, she turned and ran away.

She stopped when she reached a bathroom on the opposite side of the school. Instantly, she started to viciously scrub her hands and arms. The thoughts running through her mind weren't hers.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" she said in a panicked voice. The girl snatched out her phone. She hit the nine and the talk button.

A stately voice answered, "Bonjour, Karina. Comment ça va?"

"Ms. Lady, I need help. Make it go away. Please. It's so loud. I-I don't know what to do," Karina's voice broke and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Calm down, Karina," The voice was steady. "Tell me what happened."

The girl took a deep breath. "Someone tripped me. He helped me get my stuff together and I got up. Then, he noticed I was bleeding so, he grabbed my wrist. I had my guard down and he touched me."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Karina, you are a calm peaceful lake. Not a ripple on your surface," The woman instructed the younger girl on one of her exercises. "Separate yourself from the intruding thoughts. Tell me what they are."

The girl concentrated. "W-worry," Her voice broke. "He's worried about me. I disappeared after lunch yesterday. He thought about me all night. Relief. The boy was relieved when he saw me at my locker. He was mad when the cheerleader tripped me. Then, startled as I jerked my arm away from him."

"Wow. You're getting a lot better at separating the thoughts," Lady chuckled. "Are you feeling better now?"

The girl took a shuddering breath before answered, "Yes. Thank you."

"That's fine, dear," The woman chortled. "Go buy yourself something. Oh. By the way, there should be a delivery for you soon."

Karina froze. "You didn't?" She gasped. "Did you send me my baby?"

With a laugh, Lady confirmed it, "Yes, I did."

"Merci. Merci. Merci," Karina babbled. "You are the greatest."

The woman on the phone was happy. "I know. I know. Now, get to class, dear girl. Before this boy thinks he's ruined any chance with you."

"Ok, but I'm still skipping first block," The girl smiled. "It was good talking to you. Stay well."

"You too, dear. Bye." Lady hung up. Karina grinned.

"Ms. Rutherford, could you run this slip down to room 313, please?" The secretary asked the office aid.

"Sure thing." Karina smiled. There was a note in waiting in her pocket for a certain boy.

The girl walked down the halls quickly. The teachers of her morning classes had kept the class so busy, she hadn't been able to talk to Kurt. When she opened the door, she recognized the head of hair sitting in the last seat with his back to the door.

With a smooth gait, Karina walked past the boy. Subtly, she dropped the note on the desk in front of him. The girl handed the slip to the teacher before turning, winking at Kurt and leaving him to read the note.

Kurt unfolded the note that simply read, "Wanna get ice cream after school? Or are you still grounded?" It had a smiley face with a raised eyebrow. The boy couldn't help the smile. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't grounded anymore.

From the hall, Karina saw the answer to her note in the smile on Kurt's face. She walked back to the office. Glancing at her watch, she grinned. Five minutes until I'm in a class with him and get the official yes to ice cream…Mmmm. Ice cream.' She thought.

Just seconds after she entered the office the bell rang. "Wha?" Karina looked up at the school clock. Then, back to her wristwatch. Now, she noticed the second hand wasn't moving. "Crap." She muttered, before grabbing her stuff and running to her next class.

The girl had efficiently dodged most of the students in the hall. She kept an eye out for anyone trying to trip her, jumping over the ones who did try. Karina turned her head for half a second to glance at a clock on the wall. That was all it took. She collided with someone hard.

Looking up from where she had fallen to the floor, Karina saw she had run into Scott Summers, of all people. The girl lowered her eyes to gather her stuff from the floor. Standing, she felt a hand wrap around her right forearm. Scott was glaring at her from behind his shades.

Tightening his grip, he growled loud enough for only her to hear. "I know who you're affiliated with. I don't know what you're up too but you better stay away from Kurt and the rest of them."

Karina grimaced through the painful shouting in her head before giving the boy a pure evil look. "Why, Scott? Are you afraid that if I work my way into your quaint little fold that Jean will see what a controlling loser you are?" She leaned in closer. "Trust me. You're managing that quite well on your own."

Scott growled and slapped her with his free hand. The hit snapped the seventeen-year-old's head to the side and broke her lip.

"Scott!" Jean cried from a few feet away. "What's gotten into you?" She gave him a disgusted look before walking off. Scott tried to follow her but lost her quickly in the crowd.

Lookin over his shoulder, he saw Karina wiping the dribble of blood off her chin with a smile. She mouthed, "Told you so." Then, she turned and left.

She jogged down the hall before turning into her algebra class. Sitting in her seat, Karina noticed Kurt looking at the red splotch on her cheek and the forming bruise on her arm. "It's nothing. So, ice cream?" She asked. He nodded.

Kurt grinned. "Ja." She smiled wider.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'd love to see more review but what can I say. I'd reply to the reviews but the links it gives me don't work. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay. It has been brought to my attention that some of the things about my story are a little skewed. One of my reviews kindly pointed out that Lance and Karina can't be identical twins because they are different genders. All I know is that they look a lot a like in my head. I'm working Amanda Sefton into the story as I type this. I have no idea on what time it is in the actual story. Boom Boom hasn't become a Brotherhood person yet. I know Scott is a little OOC, but it is for a reason and he will get back IC soon. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Five

"Double dip mint chocolate chip in a chocolate and sprinkles waffle cone, please. I'm buying his too." Karina told the lady behind the bar.

"Um just a scoop of chocolate in a sugar cone," Kurt ordered. The teens watched as the treats were made. "Vhy did you jerk away this morning?" His voice was soft.

Karina looked at him with confusion before she remembered. She looked away. "I just don't like to be touched. I've…I've a bad past," The girl muttered sadly. Then, she bubbled up again. "Algebra was interesting today, wasn't it?" She retrieved her frozen cream and sugar.

"Yeah. Vhat happened by the vay? Your lip was broken and you've a bruise on your arm." The boy asked with worry.

Karina just smiled. "I tripped. That's all. Don't worry. It'll give you wrinkles. Trust me, you don't want that. Chases all the girls away." She rambled.

Kurt eyed the girl in disbelief. "Not that many girls are coming my vay." He stated eating his ice cream. His eyes were dark, showing the unhappiness hidden underneath everything.

The girl looked at him closely. "Tat's wot vat I fear," She said through a mouthful of ice cream. "There's a girl named Amanda Sefton, who apparently has the hots for you. She's just really shy poor girl." She looked at the clouds rolling softly by, missing the flash of hurt and want in the boy's eyes.

"Ja. I know Amanda. I didn't know she liked me though." Kurt sighed. He watched Karina finish up her ice cream cone.

She smiled at him. "I could set you up with her, if you want." The girl offered.

"Vhat? NO!" The young X-man cried suddenly.

Karina's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why not? You like her, don't you?" The question hung in the air for a few minutes.

Kurt was watching his ice cream melt. "Ja. I guess," His voice was soft. "She's a nice girl."

"Pretty, too. I'll talk with her tomorrow. You two could go on a date on Friday," Karina was already planning.

"Right." The boy was still watching his treat.

Suddenly, Karina leaned in close to Kurt. For half a second the German thought she was going to kiss him. However, at the last second, he felt a finger wipe at his cheek. The girl leaned back sticking the finger in her mouth.

"You had some chocolate on your cheek," She smiled. Then, her cell phone rang. "Hello." The girl fell quite for a few minutes. "Alright. Yeah. I'll be there in a few. Later." She hung up, looking upset.

"IS everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Karina blinked at him. Then, she smiled. "Yeah. I just got to go back to the house," She stood up and started to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about Amanda. I'll have you two set up before you know it. Later, Kurt." She left a sad German boy with his half melted ice cream.

"Why do I have to come on this mission? I've got my own to attend to." Karina complained. She wore a pair of tight leather pants with a black tank top. Thick black biker boots covered her feet. The girl had twisted her hair into a think braid.

"Easy, sweet stuff," Pietro smirked. "You still haven't proven yourself a true sister of the Brotherhood. Now is your chance. Or you back out and become an enemy of my father." Something about the way he looked at her made Karina angry.

She snatched the silverette's arm. "OH, trust me. I'll prove myself by night out." She hissed at him.

"I'd love to see you try." The boy replied.

Karina reached out and lightly brushed her hand from his temple to his jaw. "I will. Just you wait and see." She spat.

The Jeep stopped suddenly. "If you two are done, we're here. Let's roll." Lance told them.

"Only if you rock, brother." Karina joked. Before she was gone, moving almost two fast for the two boys to follow with their eyes.

Lance looked at his friend. "Why did you have to rally her up?" Then, he stepped from the car to follow his sister into the museum. Pietro just chuckled before following them.

The twins moved carefully. "We don't have much time until the X-dorks get-" Lance was cut off when Scott, Jean, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty showed up in front of them.

"Oops. Sorry. I guess I accidentally told them," Karina stated. "What fun is a heist without opposition?" She shrugged.

Nightcrawler just started at her open-mouthed. There was no way the girl in front of him was Karina. Everyone knew she was Lance's sister but for her to actually be on the Brotherhood team was impossible. He just couldn't believe it.

"Oye," She called. "Blue, close your mouth before you start drooling." There was a twinkle in her eye that showed she knew exactly who Nightcrawler was.

"What were you thinking, Con?" Pietro and Lance yelled at her.

Karina smirked. "Easy. I was thinking about how much fun it would be," She turned the X-geeks. "Ok. I'm going to tell you exactly how this is going to work. First, I'll use Scott's optic laser power to make a smoke screen of sorts. Then, I'm going to use Kitty's phasing ability to get what we're after. All of this will happen, before I use Kurt's teleportation gift to escape. This will take me roughly twenty seconds. Starting," Her eyes began to glow. "Now."

An optic laser beam shot up into the roof causing tons of dust to float through the air. Kitty felt an ice cold hand slid across her arm. Karina phased through the display case, catching a diamond in her hand. Then, she was standing next to Nightcrawler, right next to his ear.

"I don't have to take your power. I got it earlier," She whispered. Kurt remembered her wiping the chocolate ice cream off his cheek. "Please don't think bad about me." She was back over by Lance and Pietro. The dust was settling. "Oh. Amanda said yes to Friday."

Seconds later, a red optic laser shot through the air. It pierced straight through Karina's shoulder. With a slight 'Bamf' noise, she appeared next to Logan. Laying a hand on his arm, She winced.

"What are you?" Wolverine growled as he watched the hole in her shoulder heal.

With another 'bamf', she was back by her brother. Then, after giving an empty bark of laughter, She said, "Don't you know?" Her eyes held no humor. "I'm a conductor."

After a final 'bamf', all three of the Brotherhood members were gone.

A/N: That was chapter five. Chapter six may or may not be a filler. I don't know. I'm in the middle of moving into my own place, so cut me some slack. Anyway. Read and review. Later


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had nothing to do during class today. So, here's another chapter. Love it and review. Slight filler-ish.

Chapter Six

"God damn. That stings like a bitch." Karina complained the next morning as Pietro rubbed at the much smaller wound on her shoulder with peroxide.

Pietro stopped the smirk trying to work its way onto his face. "Well. It's impressive how much you managed to heal with such a small tap of Wolverine's powers." He commented.

She smirked at him. "You're a shameless flatterer and I don't fall for that, 'Tro. You should already know that." The girl stated.

"Well. You can't blame me for trying." He countered.

"If you two are nearly finished, we're going to be late." Lance stated leaning against the door jam.

Pietro turned, looking surprised. "Man, I'm skipping today. What about you, Con?" He sighed.

"Can't," Karina hopped up. "I've accounting." She danced off to her room.

"Does she realize how Blue's going to react towards her?" Pietro asked. "Her little stunt last night may have jeopardized her entire mission."

Lance watched his sister go down the stairs. "I think she's going to play off his reaction. My sister never does anything without thinking through every possible outcome. She'll use this to her advantage," He explained. "I feel like skipping today, too." The earthquake-er walked back to his room.

Karina bounced over to her locker. Spinning the lock, she pulled the door open. The girl unloaded her backpack before grabbing her stuff for first block. The bell rang right as she closed the door on her locker.

"Damnit." She muttered as she ran down the hall. The halls were mostly empty save for a few stragglers. As she walked into her first block, the teacher glared at her, before pointing at her seat.

Kurt was watching her closely. Karina sat down before carefully hacking the class network. To her pleasure, a non-tracible chat box popped up on both of their screens.

"The teacher can't see this on his comp. So, what's up with the staring?" She typed stealthily.

The German boy looked shocked at the message. Then, he leaned over to type a reply.

"I didn't expect you to be here today. Not after the shot to the shoulder." The reply read.

Karina chuckled. "And, here I was worried you didn't want to sit next to an enemy. You saw how my shoulder healed." She posted.

Kurt glanced at her and looked back to the chat box. "I want answers." It was simple.

"Ask away, Blue."

"What are you doing here?" The first question was easy.

Karina smiled. "My brother asked me to come back. Joining the Brotherhood is just a side note with no importance. A roof over my head. That's it."

The German boy accepted the answer. "What's the truth behind your broken lip and the bruise?"

"Scott," One word. The boy turned to look at her. She shrugged. "I pissed him off. Found his weakness, exploited it, and tapped his powers."

"Can you explain your power? I have a friend who has a similar power but she harms the people she 'taps'." Kurt asked.

Karina blinked at him. Then, she typed, "Conduction. I have two choices with it. I, either, tap someone's power and use it for myself, or I pass it off to another person. Mutant or human. Though, I don't cause harm to anyone else when I tap them." She stopped. She didn't feel like telling the X-man her weakness.

Kurt looked surprised. "That's why… Wait. That doesn't explain why you don't like to be touched."

"That's one I do refuse to answer. Why aren't you shunning me like I'm sure the others will?" Karina retorted.

A few minutes went by and the girl was sure the teleport-er had decided to stop talking to her. For some reason her chest felt constricted when she thought of that.

'Stop it,' She thought at herself. 'Remember the mission, you fool. Magneto will kill you if you mess this up. Or worse, he'll kill Lance.'

A motion on the computer screen brought her out of her thoughts. It was a message.

"You're not a bad person."

Kurt was sitting at a lunch table b y himself. The rest of the usual gang had stayed home. The run in with Karina at the museum was just too much for them to deal with. It was the first loss the group had had in a long time. Suddenly, the boy was brought out of his bored thoughts.

"Hi, um Kurt," He looked up to see a slightly conservative girl standing in front of him. "I'm Amanda Sefton. Um. Karina said you wanted to go out tomorrow night." The girl finished, blushing a bright pink.

"Uh. Yeah," Kurt answered. "She told me that you liked me." He couldn't help blushing too.

"Yeah," Amanda tipped her head to the side. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kurt looked at her blankly for a few seconds. "Vhy don't ve go dancing at a club or something?" He asked, seeing Karina smirk from a couple of tables away.

Amanda's grin grew. "That sounds great. How about we meet at that new club. Oh. What's it called again?"

"Rave Nation." Karina supplied walking by.

"Yeah. That one. Thanks Karina," Amanda turned back to Kurt." So Rave Nation at six pm sharp. Is that okay?"

Kurt smiled at the girl. "Ja. That sounds great."

Karina walked out of the courtyard before she pulled out her phone to make a call. Holding the phone to her ear, she waited for someone to answer.

"Yo. It's 'Tro. What do you need?" Pietro answered.

Karina smirked. "Hey, 'Tro. Wanna go clubbing with me tomorrow night? There's a new one I want to hit." She asked the speedster.

"Dude, you're sister just asked me out. You owe me twenty bucks," Pietro called into the background. Karina could her Lance groan in defeat. "Yeah. I'd love to go clubbing with a beauty like you, Con."

"'Tro, what'd I tell you this morning?" The girl tried not to laugh.

Pietro was quite. "You don't fall for shameless flattery?" He answered.

"Exactly." Karina laughed.

A/N: Chapter six. Let's have a round of applause. Anyway, had some slight possible PietroxLance at the end for my inner fan girl. No. Neither one is gay for the other in this story. They just seem like they are. Lol. Just read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey couldn't sleep so ya'll get a free chapter.

Chapter Seven

Karina looked in the mirror as she was fixing her hair. She was in a pair of tight faded blue jeans. A tight black tank top covered her chest. She finished pulling her hair up so she had a messy halo of blue and silver streaked brown hair.

"Are you done yet, dawg?" Todd asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost." The girl finished applying blue and silver hued make-up. She touched up thee last bit when she heard a truck pull up outside the house. She ran down the stairs and saw all four boys gawking out the door.

"Uh. Is there a Karina Rutherford at this address?" The man asked.

The girl wiggled out the door between Lance and Pietro, giving him a flirtatious smirk. "That'd be me. Where do I sign for my baby?"

The man looked at his sheet. "Actually, you don't need to sign just answer a question." He muttered.

Karina rolled her eyes. "Trust Lady." She giggled.

"Uh," The man re-read the question. "What did you weigh when the sender found you and how old were you?"

"Eighty eight pounds and thirteen ounces. I was fourteen and five foot five inches tall." Karina replied. The man nodded before setting to work getting the car off the back of the truck.

"That's yours?" Pietro gasped.

"Oui," The girl smiled while fishing the keys out of her pocket. "Lady bought it for me. Then, she let me fix it up. So, it's not exactly 'street legal'." She shrugged before looking at her car.

It was a Mazda RX-8. The base paint was black. Blue flames flew down the sides from the front wheel wells. The headlights were tinted blue, and the windows were too dark to see through. There were pulsing blue neon underneath the carriage. The bumper kit was the sniper kit.

Pietro looked at her. "Top speed?" He asked.

"Almost as fast as you. The fastest I've been able to drive it was two fifty-five. I was only able to keep it there for three point seven seconds before I had to slow down to make a turn," Karina grinned before walking over to the car to kick its electric blue highlighted scythe-like spinners. She looked back at Pietro. "Ready to go clubbing, 'Tro?" She smirked.

It didn't take the boy long to get in the car. The girl slid in a Savage Garden cd, skipping to 'Violet'. She cranked the stereo before gunning it down the road.

Kurt was leaning up against the wall of the outside of the club. He was waiting for Amanda. Not many of the other X-men thought him going out by himself after a new, and powerful, mutant had surfaced was a smart idea. He'd left anyway. Scott seemed to have forgotten he'd grounded Kurt and Kitty.

"Hi, Kurt," Amanda smiled showing up beside him. "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Of course not. I just got here myself." The mutant lied.

Amanda let out a sigh of relief. "I had such a problem finding a place to park, and ended up walking three blocks." She explained. Kurt was about to reply when a stereo blaring 'Tears of Pearls' by Savage Garden drowned him out.

Both teens watched a slick car drive up. To their surprise, Karina and Pietro stepped from the street-racing car. A few people whistled at the two. The bouncers, however, weren't so happy.

"Hey. Who the hella you think you are?" One of the six-foot men asked the girl.

Somehow Karina managed to look down on them while pulling herself into the posture of someone important. "_I_ am Karina Rutherford, ward of Lady Miragule. Is there a problem?" Her voice was powerful.

At the sound of the second name, the bouncers started stumbling over themselves. "Sorry, Ms. Rutherford. We didn't know. Harvy, come park Ms. Rutherford's car in the VIP section." The first man ordered.

"But there isn't any more room in the VIP section?" Harvy stated.

The bouncer glared at the shorter man. "Make room." The shorter man nodded before getting the keys from Karina.

"I love name dropping," Karina laughed before seeing Kurt and Amanda. "Hey, guys. I swear I'm not trying to get in the way of your budding romance. I just really wanted to check out Rave Nation and tonight was the only night I was free for the rest of the month.

Pietro slid his arm around Karina's waist before acknowledging the other two. "Amanda. Wagner." He said simply.

The conductor turned to him. "Stop that, 'Tro. Tonight is supposed to be fun. Don't you dare start any fights." She scolded him with a fake glare.

"Ms. Rutherford, the owner has set you up a booth. If you'll come this way." A man said.

Karina looked back to the other 'couple'. "Sorry. Got to go. We'll catch you later on the inside, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer before turning to follow the man.

Sitting in the booth, a woman looked at the two. "Is there_ anything_ I can get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a shot of whiskey once per every sixty minutes that I'm here. He'll have a coke cola." Karina ordered.

As the lady skittered away, Pietro looked at her. "How come you're the only one to get alcohol?" He asked.

"Cause, 'Tro, it takes the edge off my power," She brushed a hand down his cheek. "Then, I can have fun with solely my thoughts."

The waitress returned with the glass of pop and the shot of whiskey. "Anything else?" She asked as she set the drinks down.

Karina quickly threw back the whiskey. "Nothing right now, hun. We'll let you know when we need anything," The girl dismissed the woman. Turning to Pietro, she grinned. "We came to dance, right?" After he nodded, she led him out to the dance floor.

After a couple of hours, the DJ decided to have some fun. "Gentlemen and ladies, let's mix it up. Everyone dance with someone you didn't come to the club with. You got a minute before the tunes play again to find a new dance partner." He called.

Karina blinked when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kurt was standing behind her. "Care to dance?" He asked her. "If you don't mind, Maximoff."

The girl grinned. "Of course," She laughed. "'Tro, why don't you dance with Amanda?" The speedster looked at the conservative before shrugging and leading her off.

"Hey, ya'll. We're going retro. 'Carry on Dancing' by Savage Garden. Keep 'em dancing, boys." The DJ laughed before turning the music back on.

Karina placed her left hand on Kurt's shoulder and took his hand in her right hand as he put his hand on her waist. They started spinning in time to the music.

"You're trying to make me jealous." He stated.

Karina blinked at him before laughing. "I would love to hear your theory on that."

Kurt pulled her closer to him. "First, you vere totally hitting on me at that first rave." He stopped.

Karina couldn't help the smirk. "Oui." She answered. He nodded.

"Second, you asked me out for ice cream. Third, you reassured me when you showed up hurt." They both knew these two were true.

"I set you up with Amanda." She supplied the fourth reason, though neither was counting anymore.

Kurt nodded again. "Ja, but then you wiped the chocolate off my cheek using your finger." He continued.

"And licked it off my finger instead of wiping it off. It didn't have much to do with tapping your power either. I did that earlier in the day." Karina informed him, whispering in his ear.

The German boy shivered. "You asked me not to think bad of you for joining the Brotherhood. You answered my questions to a point that left me with more questions and a reason to chase you."

"Then, I showed up here on the same night as your date with Amanda. But, I'm here with Pietro, which makes me unattainable for the night at least." Karina knew the song would end soon.

The mutant's arm around her waist tightened. "Yet, you streaked your hair blue, meaning I still have a chance.'

"So, tell me. Did it work?" She asked quietly as the song ended.

"Ja."

A/N: If you play need for speed. You can now make my car. I don't own anything but the story idea and Karina and Lady and the car. Read Review, stalk me with pitchforks. I'm off to school.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Howdy yall. Not getting too many reviews lately. I don't know if its just because ya'll hate the story or what but I'm going to keep posting it.

Chapter Eight

Kurt started to lean in towards Karina. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his settled around her waist. They were going to kiss. Just centimeters away from each other, there was an annoying chirping noise. The girl pulled back.

Looking at the phone she pulled out, Karina smiled sadly at the boy. "It's midnight, prince charming," She whispered. "And this Cinderella's got to jet."

"That's not fair." Kurt pointed out.

"Life's not fair. There'll be other balls. Not to mention, I'm leaving something better than a glass shoe." She laughed.

The teleporter pouted. "Vhat vould that be?" He asked.

The girl winked at him before snagging his phone out of his pocket. After pressing a few keys, she handed it back.

"Unlimited text on my phone." She grinned as she left.

Lance was yelling at Karina when the four boys heard a small 'ping'. The girl pulled out her phone. Smiling, she started texting. Lance looked at Pietro.

"She gave the furball her number." The speed demon shrugged.

"The chick moves fast, dawg." Todd looked surprised.

The earthquake-er was fuming. "I don't care. She promised to be home before midnight. It was one thirty when you two walked in." He pointed out staring at the siverette.

"Don't glare at me, dude. She's the one who stopped for food. I can't control your sister." Pietro stated.

"He's right, Lance. He can't. I wanted tater tots. The burger was just a bonus." Karina grinned. Seconds later, there was another 'ping'. The girl's head hung over her phone again.

Her brother waited until she looked up. "You. Are. Grounded. Give me your car keys. Now," He said. The girl looked at her brother. "Oh. I'm serious. Give 'em."

With a frown, she pulled the keys, threw them at him, and stormed upstairs. Lance rubbed the red mark on his forehead. Trust his sister to have great aim when pissed.

Pietro's phone pinged at him. He looked at it and laughed. Looking at Lance, he held up the phone. In black letters, the message read, "Dick."

Lance rubbed his eyes. He was far to tired to deal with her tonight. Then, something dawned on him. "How'd _you _get her number?"

Karina was stretched out on a picnic table, sunning herself in the early morning sun. A familiar 'ping' had her sitting up.

"Where are you?" Kurt text her.

"Picnic tables. Hurry up, Blue." The reply was sent quickly.

A few seconds passed before another text reached her phone. "On my way."

The girl sunned for a brief time before something was dropped on her stomach. It wasn't heavy enough to harm her but it startled her. Sitting up, she found it was a cream cheese danish.

"I've never seen you eat vhen you're at school," A familiar German accent stated.

Karina grinned at Kurt. "Thanks." She replied opening the package to eat the pastry.

"So, how vas the rest of your veekend?" He asked.

The girl stopped mid-bite. "I got grounded. On the way home Friday, I stopped to get tater tots and a burger. I was supposed to be home by midnight and I didn't get back until one thirty." She looked grumpy.

"Vhat did you get grounded from and who grounded you?" The teleporter asked.

Karina finished the cheese danish. "Car and Lance." She answered.

The boy looked surprised. "You actually listen to him?" He was bewildered.

The girl, who was sitting on the table top, crossed her legs in front of the boy. "He is the older of us. I've always listened to him. He would help me, when I was little, understand what happened to our parents, and what was happening with me when my power first showed up," She sighed. "Now, I'm not saying I do anythinghe says without complaning." She smirked.

"That I'd expect from you," Kurt laughed. "I can't see you doing anything Lance told you to quietly."

Karina chuckled. "That's true." She said. "So, do the other X-men hate me?"

The boy stared at her. "No. They don't like you either but that doesn't me they hate you," He explained. "Except me."

Before the girl could respond, Kitty sat down next to Kurt. They both stared at her. "What?" She grinned. "I can't judge you two cause I'm dating Lance. Plus, you ddin't hurt any of us at the museum. Not even when Scott shot you."

"Thanks, Kitty," Karina smiled. "That really means a lot to me."

Suddenly, a goth girl with shoulder length brown hair that had two white chunks framing her face. "I'm Rogue. I figure, if Scott don't like you, you must be a decent person." The second girl stated.

"Don't you like Scott?" The conductor asked the goth.

Rogue blinked at her. "He's nice enough, I suppose," She yawned. "Just got piss poor judgement of other's character."

'If only you knew,' The Brotherhood member thought sadly. 'Ya'll would be better off listening to Scott.'

She thought this but simple smiled. The three grinned back. Then, it turned to four as Evan showed up. Not long after that, Bobby joined them as well.

"Hey, Karina. Vait up."Kurt called from behind her. The girl turned and smiled at him.

A voice stopped both of them in their tracks. "Kurt, we need to talk." It was Amanda.

'Crap,' The first girl thought. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 'I forgot about her.'

"Look, Kurt. I've known all along that you didn't really like me," Amanda Sefton said. "I really wish you hadn't pretended too, but I'm kind of glad you did."

Kurt looked confused. "Vhy?" He asked.

"If we hadn't of gone to Rave Nation on Friday, I wouldn't have met Sam. Not to mention, you and Karina wouldn't have gotten together," The girl explained. "I still want to be friends, though."

"Um. Okay. Have fun with Sam." The boy replied.

Amanda grinned. Then, she gave him a quick hug before she ran off. Karina slid up beside him. Neither said a word as they watched the girl bounce off. Then, Karina looked at Kurt.

"How's it feel being dumped after one date by a human?" She inquired.

Kurt looked at her. "Surprisingly, it didn't. I don't feel like anything's changed, other than having a new friend," His tone changed. "I have a fellin it vould suck a lot more if it vas you who'd said it."

Karina laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah. I know. I've held this chapter too long. So here I am posting. I'm not sure how many people are still reading this. However, this is for those who are reading. Don't know how many that is because I haven't seen a review in a while.

Chapter Nine

When Karina had first started attending Bayville High, it had been early October. Now, it was October 31st. She was getting ready for the Halloween dance at the school. She had managed to create her own group of friends. Most of the group was X-men, but Lance hung out with them. Every now and then, Todd and Pietro joined too.

"Are you ready yet?" Lance asked through the door.

The girl laughed evilly. "Dawg! Run away while you still can!" Todd yelled before he hopped downstairs.

The door opened and the boy could only blink at his sister. She was wearing a knee-length red, strapless dress. It flowed nicely. Her hair was pulled up into a spiky halo of auburn and blue. Strapped to her back were a pair of folded black feathered wings.

Karina blinked aqua irises surrounded by smoky eye shadow at him. "What?" She asked?

"You went shopping," He stated. She shrugged. "Anyway, if we don't go now, we'll be late." The girl nodded and walked through the door with practiced ease.

"Then, let us not delay any longer." She laughed.

Kurt was watching the door. Karina was late. It took most of his mind not to whip his tail in worry. Kitty and Rogue had convinced him to turn off his image inducer for Halloween.

Movement at the door caught his attention. Pietro and Lance were holding the gym doors open. Walking through the doors was a black winged angel. She nodded her thanks to the boys before her eyes roamed the room, stopping when they met a pair of yellow eyes.

It was then that he realized that the angel was Karina.

She, quickly, made her way over to him. "Hey. Where's Kitty and Rogue?" The girl asked.

"They're around here somevhere." He shrugged.

Karina smiled. "I like your 'costume'. It's very 'realistic'." She laughed.

"Yours is vay better, Karina," The boy stumbled over his words. "I barely even dressed up." The last, he mumbled.

It was the girl's turn to shrug. "I still think you're cute, even if you didn't really dress up." She stated.

"Karina! You're finally here!" Kitty yelled. The winged girl nodded and smiled. "Oh my god! You look so fricken cool."

Rogue grinned slowly, knowing what they'd interrupted. "For once, I have to agree with Kitty. I like the wings. Custom built?" She asked.

Karina nodded. "In France. A friend did them for me. She's great." Her voice had a ring of sadness to it. The other three noticed it quickly.

Lance walked up behind Kitty and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karina grimaced.

"Sorry, Con," He muttered to her. "Hi, Kitty. You look great." Directing the last to the girl in his arms, who was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Ah've never seen an angel till ah seen you, Cher." A voice drawled as an arm fell over Karina's bare shoulders.

The girl moved fast enough that everyone was surprised to find the girl standing behind Kurt. The new person was face planted on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me," Karina breathed as the man stood up. "And, don't even use me to get Rogue to like you more, Gambit."

Rogue looked at him with her arms crossed. "Ah don't suppose you could 'ave left the last bit out, could you've?" He muttered.

"What are you even doing here, Gambit? You're not in our school." Rogue glared at him.

"Why? Ah came to see you. Ah snuck in the door while everyone was watchin' 'er walk in." Gambit answered wrapping an arm around the Goth.

They walked off. Rather, Rogue stormed off with Gambit following her. Lance tugged Kitty off. That left Kurt and Karina alone, and Kurt had noticed something that he wanted to ask her. She knew it.

"How-" He started.

"Don't. Please, don't ask," The girl interrupted him. "I don't want to talk about it." She was sure he would push the subject.

Kurt didn't. "Ok," He consented. "You can tell me later. Let's go sit down."  
The two slowly made their way to the cluster of orange and black decked tables. Kurt pulled out Karina's chair but didn't touch it after she sat down. He joined her after a second.

"I vant to ask a few questions. You can answer the ones you want. I won't hold anything to you," The blue boy stated. The girl simple nodded. "Touching bothers you. Not all, though. Vhat's the line between okay and not okay?"

Karina smiled a smile that failed to reach her eyes. "My line is the same as Rogue's. As long as there is fabric between my skin and whoever is touching me, everything is fine." The girl explained.

"So, this," He laid a gentle hand on her gloved one. "Is okay?" She nodded, shifting her hand slightly to weave her fingers with his. Both blushed lightly. "Ok. Who is Lady Miragule?"

The girl blinked. "She's my guardian in Paris. Well, the countryside of Paris. The Lady helped me with my power as Xavier helped you with yours. She, also, funds my shopping." Karina found herself with no trouble talking to this boy.

Kurt nodded giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You know of the professor?"

"Yes. How can anyone not know of the good professor Xavier?" She laughed softly.

Kurt looked surprised. "Is he really that vell known?" He asked.

"Mm. Fairly well. If you know where and when to listen," Karina answered honestly. "However, his purpose is just as well hidden."

Suddenly, Kitty and Lance sat at the table. Karina quickly pulled her hand from the teleporter. Kitty started talking about costumes. Lance eyed his sister. She shrugged and looked away.

Standing, the girl excused herself to the restroom. Kurt looked upset to a small degree. She picked up a purposeful pace as she made towards the girl's room.

Looking in the mirror, Karina was fixing her make-up. Not long was she in, when she noticed a movement. As she turned, the other girl locked the door and shifted into a blue-skinned, red-haired woman.

"What do you think you're doing, you fool?" Mystic hissed at the girl.

The conductor sighed. "I'm not doing but what I was assigned." She replied.

"You've been here for a month!" The woman was furious. "All you managed is to hold hands! Must I remind you what hangs in the balance if you fail?"

Karina turned from her. "No. I know what the price of failure is."

"Then, seduce the boy and destroy the X-men!"

"If I move to fast, they'll know something is up. I will finish the mission. Let me do it my own way. I guarantee success." The girl half roared.

Mystic just looked at her. "Fine." She shifted and left.

Karina slid down the wall. "Gods, what am I doing?" She asked with her face in her hands.

A/N: Yeah. So, I'll be away until around January fifth or so. Review and get a preview of the next chapter. Merry fricken Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Do ya'll love me? Here I am. Updating this story for ya'll.

Chapter Ten

Karina had left. She hadn't told anyone. Just left. The girl didn't even care where she was going. All she did was drive. After several hours, she had to pull over because she couldn't see through her tears. She curled up and cried.

When there were no tears left, she drove on. There was nowhere she wanted to go but the girl needed to drive. It helped her deal.

Her phone buzzed for a text. It was from Kurt. "Are you okay? Rogue found your wings in the parking lot."

She sent a text back. "I'm fine. Something came up. I'll see you later."

The girl pulled over and sat on her hood watching the stars. She answered her phone as it rang.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

Karina sighed. "Yes. I'm just chilling out. Somewhere south of home. Very far south."

Her brother chuckled. "You always did like to travel. Especially, when you're upset. Mystique?" He nailed the problem.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm not moving fast enough for Magneto." The teen leaned back.

"Just ignore them. You'll get the job done and you'll do it right. I believe in you, Karina." Lance assured her.

The seventeen-year-old girl sighed. "Ok. I'm heading home now," She paused for a second. "Scratch that. I'll be back for school on Monday. Later, Lance."

Lance sat at a table with Kitty, Kurt, Pietro, and Bobby. None of them had been able to contact Karina after her brother had spoken with her. To the brotherhood's surprise, the girl's X-geek friends were just as worried.

"And no one-" Kitty started.

"Yes. No one has spoken with Karina! For the hundredth time!" Pietro snapped.

"Aye. No need to be snippy, 'Tro." A new voice called.

The five turned to see the missing girl standing behind them. She wore a mid-calf length skirt that was custom made and a high-end brand. Hanging from her shoulders was a peasant's blouse-based shirt. Both were of a course, yet smooth, fabric. The skirt was a stormy gray where the shirt was a smoky blue. Both colors giving her beautiful accents.

"So, did ya miss me?" She smirked with her hands planted on cocked hips.

Lance confronted his sister. "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for two days!"

The girl patted her brother's shoulder as she moved to perch on the table facing the small group. "I went to visit an acquaintance of mine. My wardrobe was ill fitting. I grew a decent amount since I was last measured. She made me better fitting clothes while I relaxed at a spa." She explained.

"You could've told us that. No one could get a hold of you. We were worried." Kitty complained.

Karina smiled at the girl. "It was a spa that requires all electronic devices turned off," When none of them relented, the girl sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you. I promise to make it up to you. I'll buy dinner for everyone tonight." The other's blinked but nodded ever so slowly.

"I'm still mad at you, Kar." Lance muttered to her.

The conductor simply grinned. "Dress for a party." She called as she dragged Kurt to class.

"Hey. What did your brother just call you?" The boy asked.

"Kar. With a K." The girl answered. "A nickname from our childhood." She smirked wrapping her hand with his. He, then, noticed her flesh colored gloves.

"You wear gloves?" He posed to her.

"Not always but… I like this," She gestured to their hands. "This is nice." The grin that broke on the German boy's face was large.

"So, vhere are you taking us for dinner?" Kurt asked giving her hand a squeeze.

Karina laughed softly. "That's a secret. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Kurt pretended to pout. "That's not fair." He stated.

Shrugging, the girl responded, "In my world it is. That makes it okay." The two laughed.

Karina walked down the stairs to see Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby sitting in the living room. Lance walked into the room just after Karina. The girl eyed the others' clothing.

Kitty was in dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top, and a matching denim jacket. Bobby was in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Rogue wore her usual ensemble. Kurt was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue v-neck sweater.

"Who's ready to go?" She asked jingling her car keys. The rest stood up. "Great. Kurt gets shotgun. Ya'll can figure out the backseat arrangement." She walked out the door.

Soon, they were all seated in her car. Kurt and Karina were up front. Rogue was behind the driver's seat. Bobby in the middle and Kitty was sitting on Lance's lap.

Karina looked at her brother. "No nookie in my backseat." She started the engine before accelerating out of the drive at 50 mph, with a chorus of screams.

Once she was on the road, she pushed on the gas pedal while turning the radio up. It was playing a Toybox cd. Of course, she sang along with it. Nothing was more fun than scarying the new comers to her car.

Kitty was holding on to Lance, who had one hand on the roof. The other was clutching the door. Rogue had both hands holding the door. Bobby was bent over with his head between his knees. Kurt, sitting beside her was clinging to one side of his seat and the door, but Karina noticed the small smile.

'He's having fun!' She thought. 'Awesome!'

"KARINA! SLOW DOWN NOW! BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Lance roared from the backseat.

The conductor turned to look at him. "Oh. No, I won't. Come on. Relax." She turned back around just in time to dodge a car that was moving to slow. The other's kept screaming. Though, she noticed Kurt chuckling. She laughed out loud.

Turning a corner, she slowed down before throwing the car into park beside the most popular dance club restaurant. She stepped from the car. "We're here," She chirped. The four in the backseat stumbled from the car, looking ruffled. Handing her keys to the parker. The girl stated, "Keep it close." She gave him a fifty. The boy nodded.

Karina lead the group into the building. She stopped at the podium. They waited for the blonde hostess to notice them. After five minutes had passed with nothing from the blonde filing her manicured nails, the others' saw the conductor getting impatient and angry.

"Excuse moi, mademoiselle," The seventeen-year-old half growled. "But when, pray-tell, are you going to take time out of your immensely busy schedule to seat us?"

The blonde looked up at Karina. "Sorry," She drawled. "We don't serve anyone under eighteen. So, leave."

Lance noticed his twin's back muscles tightening in anger. He set his hand on her shoulder. As he went to say something, another worker walked up.

"Is there a problem, miss?" The manager asked.

"Oui. This kind lady has informed me that I'll not be served due to my age. I have a reservation." Karina stated.

The man nodded, looking at the book. "Name, please?"

"Rutherford. Karina Rutherford." The group watched the manager's face drain of color.

He, instantly, grabbed six menus and led them to a round booth. "I apologize, Ms. Rutherford. I promise we'll take care that hostess." He said.

"Stick her on dish duty for a month or so," Karina ordered. The manager nodded as he left. "Order whatever you want. All expenses paid."

Kitty was looking around in awe. "How did you get a reservation here? They're said to be booked for months. This is amazing."

"See that?" The now calm girl asked pointing to an emblem on the wall. Then, to the copies on the molding and the wall light fixtures. It was a daisy with a symbol in the center. The symbol was an elegant M with curls. All surrounded by a circle. They all nodded. "That means this is my domain."

They all blinked at her. "What?"

Karina laughed. "That sign is Lady Miragule's emblem. The Lady owns any business, which has that. Since she is my guardian, I'm an important person. Most people think if I say one bad thing to Lady about the business that didn't treat me right, she'll close them. So, I'm a super VIP." She explained.

"I thought the Lady never told you her name." Lance mentioned.

"She didn't," His sister confirmed. "I found out about it from going to one of her restaurants in Paris. I just forget from time to time until I need to drop her name."

The manager came back to take their orders. Dinner didn't take very long to make it to their table. After everyone ate, they all headed to the dance floor except Karina. When the other five left, she flagged down the manager. He left before returning with a shot of whiskey.

"You drink?" A German accent asked. "Ah, but I already knew that, didn't I?" Kurt smiled softly, remembering when they first met.

The girl knocked back the alcohol and began pealing her gloves off. "Oui. I have found that a nice buzz cancels out some of my powers. Allowing me to enjoy being normal. If only for an hour," She answered reaching out to take his hand with her bare hand. "Now, I want to dance." The girl pulled him into the crowd as a slow song came on.

Karina rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. One of her hands was in his. The other rested on the top of his arm that was around her waist. He timidly rested his cheek on the top of her head. She gave a content sigh. He smiled.

For a while, the world disappeared. There were no missions. No rival groups. No powers. No other people. For a few minutes, it was just them, and the music.

But like all good things, it had to end. Eventually, the song ran out of notes. Another up beat one started. They didn't move, though. They stood there until Karina lifted her head. She blinked at him. He could see the unshed tears. However, he knew none of them were because of him.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again before looking away. Gently, he took her chin. Once, she was looking at him, he smiled. She returned.

Then, Kurt kissed Karina softly.

A/N: Yes. Finally. They kissed. Lol. Later till sometime next year. *Waves*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi. I know that I haven't posted any chapters lately, but I thank you for waiting and updating. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Eleven

"So much for taking it slow." Lance stated from his spot leaning against Karina's door jam.

She stretched. "What the hell are you on about?" The girl asked.

"You snogged Kurt last night." He stated with a smirk.

Karina sat up. "That was slow…ish. Look if it'll keep Mystique and Magneto off my back, I have no problem with it." She explained.

"Admit it. You enjoyed your little snog fest. Even if it was for a mission. Plus, you didn't plan it." Her brother laughed.

"You're right," She confessed. "On both accounts. Doesn't change a thing though. Now, get out. I need to get ready for school."

Lance chuckled. "More like you need to get ready for Kurt." He ran out and down the hall as Karina chucked stuff at him.

Moving quickly, Karina got dressed. She picked up her backpack. The girl was trying to remember if she had finished her homework as she skipped downstairs.

"Kurt and Karina, sittin' in a tree. More than kissin'-i-n-g," Toad sang in the living room. He hadn't noticed the girl had come downstairs. "Then, comes marriage and fuzzy blue babies. That's not al-ouch." Karina had swung her bag into Todd's head.

She frowned, a fake expression." Sorry, Todd. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Dawg! You're cruel to the Toad." Todd whined rubbing his head.

Karina leaned in close to the boy. "If the Toad is lucky, I won't introduce him to the blender." She stated in a sweet tone. All the color drained out of his face. The girl smiled and left the house with a familiar 'Ping!'

"Kurt, I'm bored. Are you here yet?" The girl was sitting in the library. The weather had turned bitterly cold. The girl stared at her phone waiting for a response to her text.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. "I can see you're bored, Karina. You, also, have no patience at all." The German boy said sitting beside her.

"Oh. Hi. What took you so long?" Karina asked him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Kitty's hair poofed after she valked outside. Then, she refused to leave until her hair vas fixed." He explained as the mentioned girl showed up.

"Bite me. I like looking good." The brunette snapped.

"Watch what you say, Kitty. Someone might take you up on that." Lance whispered in her ear.

Karina made puking noises. "Hey. Quit that. I saw you making out with Kurt last night." Kitty pointed out.

The conductor blushed and looked away from the teleporter. She couldn't believe how hot her face was getting. She heard Kurt chuckle. As payback, the girl punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Vhat vas that for?" He mock-cried out.

Karina smirked. "Just felt like it," The bell cut off any reply the blue furred boy might have had. "Come on. We don't want to be late for class." She grabbed Kurt's hand and took off running down the hall. Kurt was dragged behind her.

Sitting in class, the girl was surprised when an untraceable chat window popped up. Glancing at the German boy, she saw a half smirk. She bit her lip to keep the chuckle bubbling up in her quite. Then, she looked at the message.

"I'm bored." Kurt had typed.

With nimble fingers, the conductor replied, "Join the club. You're a quick learner."

A soft chuckle reached her ears. "I've only watched you do it every day for over a month."

"Hm. That's true. So, what's up?" Karina went back to work on her assignment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. Together as a…Date."

She could feel his hesitation. Purposely, the girl delayed for a minute or so before replying. "I'm free Saturday night." Out of the corner of her eye, Karina saw a huge grin break out across the German's face.

"Great. Uh. How does dinner and a movie sound?" He waited for an answer.

"Sounds good. Pick me up at eight." She told him.

Karina was perched on the edge of a cafeteria chair, ideally chatting with Kitty, when a popular girl stomped up. The conductor vaguely remembered her name was Starla.

"Can I help you?" The brotherhood member inquired.

The popular girl raked her eyes down the other's body. "I have a problem with you, slut." She snarked out.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." Karina turned back around to face Kitty.

Starla grabbed a patch of bare skin on the conductor's arm, and pulled her around. "I'm not done talking to you."

Karina came up out of her chair. She slid in close to the girl's ear. "I'm sorry but I don't swing that way. I'm quite happy with my current interest," She whispered before leaning back. "If you want to get someone to like you, try being nice next time." The mutant sat back down.

"Ho-How did you know? I don't believe you have a boyfriend!" The startled girl gasped. Kurt happened to show up, then.

Rolling her eyes, Karina looked at the boy. "Kurt, come here please." The conductor asked. When he was close enough, the girl stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a nice, sweet kiss, which he happily returned.

Starla tried to 'hmph' and walk off but it sounded more like a sob.

"Starla finally admitted she liked you?" Kurt asked.

With a shrug, Karina replied, "Something like that." She sat back down next to the teleporter. Her head snapped back to the German boy. "Finally?" There was a hint of confusion in her tone.

Kitty and Rogue stared at her open mouthed. "Yeah," The first gasped. "You didn't notice how she was staring at you all the time?"

"Mmhm," Rogue's voice sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "I bumped into her a week ago and knocked her stuff to the ground. On the back cover of her English notebook, there was this little heart with 'S.W. +K.R.' written in it. Kind of creepy, if you ask me."

Karina blinked. "Not really that creepy. People get crushes on all sorts of other people. I just hope she finds someone who isn't such a bitch." She replied.

"You're not a bitch. I saw her grab your arm. It was a good response." Kurt told her.

Kitty, Rouge, and Todd, who randomly showed up, all crooned, "Awww." Then, Todd was knocked over by Karina's Calculus book meeting his face.

"I warned you. Keep it up and people will start calling you Frogger cause I'm going to push you into traffic." Karina growled in a sickly sweet voice. Said boy tried to crawl away.

The three X-men tried hard not to laugh. They failed horribly. Karina chuckled along with them.

"I really shouldn't be mean to him." She admitted.

A/N: There you go. They call this a Filler. Lol. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OMG! Two updates so close together. It's the end of the world. Better love me.

Chapter Twelve

"Kar, we got another mission tonight." Lance said leaning against her door.

Karina looked up. "Great. I was bored." She replied.

Lance was quite for a minute. "You're suppose to stay home," He whispered. His sister blinked at him. "They want you to save your energy for infiltrating the X-men."

"Ok. Be careful." She stated with a smile. That wasn't the response Lance had expected from his sister.

He waited. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Karina gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah. I'm fine." She replied slowly. Lance watched her for a moment. Then, he shrugged and left.

The girl looked into her closet. She had a vast range in clothes. Yet, now she couldn't decide what she wanted to wear to school. As her eyes fell on a pair of hole filled jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, the conductor picked up her phone.

Kurt was hanging at the corner of school property. A bland car stopped right beside him. "You sure you don't mind having a smudge on your records, blue? You don't have to come." Karina's voice flowed from the open window.

"No. I'm all for skipping school today," The German told her getting in the car. "Vhere's you usual car?"

The girl smiled. "It's too flashy for a couple of truants. So, I rented this one."

"Good idea," Kurt watched her. "Is there any reason vhy you didn't feel like going to school today?"

Karina was quiet as she drove. "Just wasn't in the mood to work, I guess. So, there's a fair thing going on it the next town over. Want to hit it?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." The boy said relaxing against the seat.

The girl turned up the radio and began to sing along. In turn, the boy smiled.

"Okay. I still hate that ride but it was way fun." Karina laughed holding on tight to Kurt's hand.

He watched her smile. "Ja. Hearing you scream like that vas great." The German boy replied.

Her auburn hair sparkled as she turned to look at him. "You're so mean, Kurt." She released his hand and pretended to be mad at him.

"Aw," Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist careful to keep fabric between the two. "I'm sorry. I vas just joking."

Karina couldn't help laughing as she leaned back against him. "Ugh. Fine. I'm having to much fun to be mad at you," She grinned at him over her shoulder. He smiled back at her. "Let's go get something to eat." She glanced at her watch. "Oh. School's out."

"I vonder if anyone noticed we were gone." Kurt commented taking her hand again.

They were looking at each other. "Yeah. Probably." The two said together, before laughing. Karina lead them to the food court area.

The girl suddenly stopped. The blue furred boy gave her an odd look. "My god. They have dip and dots. I have to have a cup." She bubbled happily. Kurt laughed as the auburnette ordered.

"I'll pay for it." He told her.

"What? No. I got it." Karina said.

He cleared his throat. "Is that Lance kissing Pietro?" He asked. While she looked, he paid. She glared at him. "Just say thank you."

"Oh. I'm going to get you, blue. Thank you," Karina gave him an evil look before taking a bite of her ice cream. "Mmmm. You gotta try this, blue." She offered him a spoonful and he chuckled as he ate the ice cream.

The sun was just going down as Kurt and Karina's car reached the top of the Ferris wheel. The girl summoned a small explosive ball and dropped it into the generator at the bottom. The small explosion caused the German boy to glance down as their car grated to a stop. He looked at the conductor.

"Ok. I ran into Boom Boom yesterday," She admitted. "Anyway, this is nice, isn't it?"

With a sigh, the blue furred boy smiled. "Yeah. I guess it is." He replied. Karina smirked and leaned in closer to him. He rested an arm across her shoulders.

All of the sudden, Kurt's watch started to flash, signaling that the X-men were about to leave on a mission. He glanced at it, then back to the girl who was looking at her hands.

"That's vhat today vas about." He said watching her.

Karina refused to look at him. "Not really," She whispered fidgeting with her hands. "Well. Kind of. I got told to stay home." There was silence for a minute.

"I think they can handle this one vithout me," Kurt said, ignoring his watch. The girl's head shot up and she looked at him. "I'm comfortable. Plus, it vould look veird if two vent up but only one came back down."

Blinking, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "You're willing to, not only skip school but, skip out on your team to hang with the enemy?" This girl was shocked.

"You seem to need my company more than they need my power. Don't be so surprised." He smiled softly.

With a tipped head, she asked, "Why shouldn't I be surprised?"

Kurt leaned towards her. "Because I like you a lot." He whispered. Karina couldn't help herself.

She leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she graced his shoulders with hers. An insistent flashing showing from the watch in the darkening twilight.

A/N: There. Love me. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Howdy everyone. I'm back. I may not update again for a couple of weeks because I have mid terms and then spring break. Here you go.

Chapter Thirteen

"Where were you? We got our butts handed to us. If you had been there, we might have won the fight." Scott yelled at the teleporter when he finally showed up around ten that night.

"Scott," Xavier's voice stopped the man's rant. "Kurt, come with me." The man in the wheel chair led the teen to his office.

Kurt sat in one of the chairs. "I'm sorry, professor. I was-" He started to spin a lie.

"You were with Karina Rutherford. I know," Xavier stated. "I'm not going to yell at you, Kurt. I just want to warn you. Be careful. The Brotherhood may try using her to get to you or the rest of the team."

The German blinked. "No vay. There is no vay Karina vould let them do that. She vouldn't go through with it. She doesn't even vant to be in the Brotherhood." He jumped to her defense in an instant.

Professor Xavier waited until he had calmed down. "I agree with you, Kurt. I don't think she would… Of her own free will. However, even the strongest wall will fall if you find the right leverage. Now, you had better get the notes you missed in class from Kitty. Try not to let skipping school become a habit of yours." The bald man smiled as the boy teleported out of the room with a small farewell.

Kurt flopped down on Kitty's bed. "I can't believe the professor vould think Karina might do that. Do you think she vill do that?" He asked looking at the girl sitting at the desk.

"I don't know, Kurt. It's just as possible as Lance using me. I got the same talk from the Prof. All you can really do is be careful. Keep your ears open. Don't talk about X-Men, or Brotherhood, secrets. I'm pretty sure she's in because she likes you, but you can't ever really tell with some people." Kitty agreed, slightly, with him. Kurt nodded.

Two days passed quickly. It was Friday, and a foot of snow sat on the ground. It had come down around two in the morning. Weather reports claimed that the fluffy ice would be gone by the time school let out. Most were happily engaged in a morning snowball fight. Others were not quite so happy.

"Shut it, Kurt." Rogue growled at the laughing German boy. Karina was silent in a large bundling of cloth. Rogue was just as bundled up.

"I hate snow." The two girls chorused.

Kurt pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Priceless." He chortled before he took off running with the conductor in close pursuit. Rogue just walked off.

"H-hey, Lance," Kitty waited for him to look at her. "Um. There's no way you'd let Magneto or Mystique use Karina, right?"

Lance blinked at his girlfriend. "Of course not." He answered. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I don't want to see Kurt get hurt just because their relationship was some ploy at infiltrating our team." She explained, not noticing the slight flush of the earthquaker's face.

He rubbed his eyes. "Me too. So, Kar let it slip that they're going on a date together, Saturday. Want to follow them?" The question was meant to be light. Kitty glared at him. "What?"

"We are going to leave them alone. I wish we'd been alone on our first date. We kept having to run away from Pietro, Todd, and Evan." Kitty laughed. Lance smiled remembering that night.

Karina tackled Kurt into a large snow drift. She planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips before standing up to brush the snow off her coat. She offered him a hand up. He started to take it but pulled her back down into the snow to give her a long kiss.

"Break it up, you two." Bobby hollered from across the courtyard. Both of the two in the snow drift threw snowballs at Bobby.

The conductor was starting to shiver badly. Kurt eyed her before taking her hand and pulling her back into the school. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I just can't stand cold weather. It's one of my weaknesses. So, don't tell anyone, got it?" She smiled leaning against him.

"Vouldn't dream of it." He replied.

"Ms. Rutherford, I need to see you in my office, please." The principal said from a few feet away.

Karina gave Kurt a peck on the lips before following the woman. The minute the door shut, she shifted back into Mystique.

The girl sighed. "If you're going to yell at me, save your breath. Kurt and I are 'dating.'" Karina did air quotes around the word.

"I know. Pietro keeps Magneto and me well informed. I wanted to inform you that Magneto is very pleased with your progress. Especially, after you claimed you didn't want to move too quickly." She sneered.

Karina grimaced. "It's still going to take a while before I can infiltrate the X-Men." She explained.

Mystique nodded. "It's to be expected. You know at first, we thought you were stalling on purpose. We were sure we'd need to encourage you. Continue as you are. Maybe, the X-Men will be obliterated by the time the New Year rolls around," The woman smiled. "You can go to class now."

"Thank you." Karina turned to leave.

"Oh. Tell your brother Magneto sends his greeting." Mystique added shifting back into the principal.

The girl nodded and left. Lance was standing close to the office, even though class had already started.

"Howdy stranger. So, why were they harassing you today?" He asked his twin.

Karina rubbed her face with a sigh. "They're pleased with my progress. They want me to continue on my timing. Magneto also wants me to pass his greetings on to you," She punched the wall next to her. "I wish I wasn't under their thumb. I hate this."

Lance patted her shoulder. "I know. I'm not happy about this, either. We'll find a way out of it, but, for now, we have to go along with it." He told her.

She grimaced in defeat. "We need to get to class, Lance. I don't need to be in trouble. I'll catch you later." To his surprise, she hugged him before leaving. It had been years since she'd hugged him.

'I'll make sure he gets out of this. Even if it costs me my life.' Karina swore to herself.

A/N: BTW, ya'll can thank Vampirepengiun for the update. I was in fear for my life… Lol. Jk about fearing for my life. I loved the review though, Vampirepengiun. Read and Review. It's a little button down there.


End file.
